Various receivers have been used through the years. In these devices, different electrical components are housed together within a housing or assembly. For example, a receiver typically includes a coil, bobbin, stack, among other components and these components are housed within the receiver housing. Other types of acoustic devices may include other types of components. The motor typically includes a coil, a yoke, such as a stack and an armature, which together form a magnetic circuit.
Receivers can be used in many applications such as hearing instruments. These devices may be used in other applications such as personal computers or cellular telephones as well.
As mentioned, receivers have an armature. The armature is a moving component and moves as an electrical current creates a changing magnetic field in the receiver. The movement of the armature creates sound, which can be presented to a listener.
The motion of the armature causes a reactionary force in the receiver housing, which in turn causes motion of the device in which the receiver is mounted. In a hearing instrument, this motion may be picked up by the hearing instrument microphone, contaminating the signal going to the receiver and leading to feedback and oscillation. If a pair of receivers is mounted back to back, their vibratory forces will be oriented in opposing directions and will tend to cancel each other, producing a low vibration system.
Another issue that arises with receivers is that they are deployed in devices where space is at a premium. Consequently, if the receiver becomes too big it may not be practical to deploy the receiver in the device. Previous devices also have become expensive, in some situations.
These problems have created some user dissatisfaction with previous approaches.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.